


Clearing the Air

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: '& THE BUNDLES GAHDAMN' AFTCGUISKZVYIOASDG I DIE, EVERY TIME THINKING ABOUT THAT CAPTION, F/M, Lmao I love black women so much, Lol it's so goddamn late though like I gotta stop, Lol nah but Illumi's got some beautiful ass hair though, Officer Canary AU, havin the urge to write so late at night, like now there's a nigga with A1 hair care, like that shit's so silky lookin and shiny and long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: The last thing Gon expected to happen on an otherwise good day was be accused of something he didn't do by his best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need my girl Victoria Monet to prosper y'all. Like I've been so into her and her music lately. She's so great. I'll forever be grateful to her posting that heartwarming video to simultaneously show her love for Normani and stand by her in solidarity on her decision to take a break from twitter. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Canary passed the grocery bags over into her opposite hand, using the free one to fish around her pocket for her keys. She opened her apartment door, parting her lips to greet Killua.

           

“Then how else could she have known, Gon!?”

           

Canary closed her mouth, blinking at how quickly Killua went from sitting in the kitchen to being directly in front of her. He took the bags from her hands before retreating back to the kitchen.

           

“I don’t know but I swear I didn’t say anything!”

           

That was Gon on the other line on speaker. She wondered what him and Killua were arguing about. As she paced into the kitchen, she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. Leave it to him to go straight for the chocolate balls while leaving the rest of the grocery unloading to her. She caught the chocolate ball he’d thrown in the air, smirking as she ate it right in his face.

           

“Hey!”

           

Canary laughed at the glaring man. “That’ll teach you to not help with the groceries.”

           

“Wait, is that Canary!?” Gon piped in.

           

“Hi, Gon,” Canary greeted sweetly.

           

“Canary, tell Killua that I didn’t tell you anything about what happened with Isabella!”

           

“Is that what you two are arguing over?” Canary giggled with an amused shake of her head. “Killua─”

           

“Stay out of this, Canary!” Killua interrupted. “This is between me and this blabbermouth!”

           

Canary scoffed, eyes rolling to the ceiling. “Killua, Isabella and I met at the café.”

           

Canary had to hold in a laugh as she watched Killua gape at her.

           

“Ha!” Gon bragged. “Feel free to apologize whenever you’re ready, Killua.”

           

Killua glared down at the phone on the table, lips in a pout. He ended the call, fully aware of how childish he was being and completely fine with it. He reached for his bag of chocolate balls, stuffing some in his mouth.

           

“It happened a few weeks ago.”

           

Killua looked up at the pretty woman. Wow, if he had something as incriminating as the “incident” over her head, he’d never keep quiet about it for so long.

           

Canary moved around the kitchen, setting items in their proper place. “She’s a nice girl. Pretty, too.”

           

She was prettier. He reached into the bag again, frowning at how spacious the inside felt. Damn, he really needed to stop going through these things so quick.

           

“Don’t worry, I bought you an extra bag,” Canary said with a knowing smile, holding up a blue bag.

           

Killua smiled. The smile didn’t stay for long, Killua awkwardly clearing his throat as he looked off to the side. “So… What exactly _did_ she say?”

           

Canary smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

           

Killua growled at the laughing woman. “Dammit, Canary!”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
